Kairosclerosis
by Fireeflower
Summary: Sesshomaru tiene un problema, uno que no reconoce… Que no quiere reconocer: la terrible facilidad de sentirse cómodo al ver a Kagome sonreír... • Fic que participa del 'Mini-reto: Semanas amarillas: ¡En búsqueda de la felicidad' del foro ¡Siéntate!


Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

Los personajes no me corresponden

* * *

I

 **Kairosclerosis**

 _Momento en el que te das cuenta que eres feliz_

* * *

Él tiene un problema, uno que no reconoce… Que no quiere reconocer: la terrible facilidad de sentirse cómodo al _verla_ sonreír.

Al inicio la ignoraba, ¿Por qué debía importarle la presencia de otra humana que no fuera Rin? Después de todo, esa mujer pertenecía al grupo de su estúpido medio hermano, ella debía estar con ese grupo de débiles, no con ellos, no con _él_. Sin embargo, las trampas de Naraku y la fragilidad mental de aquellos ineptos los orillaron a esa situación: después de quedar atrapados entre las ilusiones de sus miedos y tristezas, Naraku los corrompió a partir de fragmentos oscuros. La única que pudo salir de esa ridícula trampa fue ella, y eso fue por su hermano, en medio de su transformación demoniaca, el imbécil logró gritar una mezcla de gruñidos y decir: _¡Sálvala, Sessh_ _o_ _maru!_

Si obedeció no fue por un acto compasivo, ella es sacerdotisa, su habilidad de ver los fragmentos se convertirían en un obstáculo más para la derrota de ese maldito. Si lo hizo fue por estrategia, nada más.

Pero nunca creyó que viajar con ella fuera tan extenuante y sorprendente al mismo tiempo.

Ella lloró mucho el primer día: derramó lágrimas y uno que otro sollozo. Pensó por un segundo que ella temía por el futuro de sus compañeros y la aborreció. Por esa misma debilidad cayeron los humanos y ese híbrido, por la incapacidad de no controlar sus miedos. No se contuvo al decirle: _llorar sólo es una pérdida de tiempo. Algo que detesto de los humanos es su miedo por todo._ Nunca imaginó que aquella pequeña muchacha de rodillas raspadas alzara su mirada con tal enojo que hizo temblar a su lacayo.

 _Si estoy llorando no es por miedo, es por coraje, porque no pude matarlo._

Y era verdad: después de librarla del peligro la vio _arder._ Con flechas, logró destrozar la mayor parte del cuerpo de Naraku; su poder espiritual surgió con tanta fuerza que el ejército de los demonios que los acechaban fue destruido. El maldito escapó, pero no ileso. Su regeneración tardaría meses y eso brindaba la oportunidad de idear un plan: buscar al grupo de idiotas y volverlos a la normalidad.

Cuando esa niña lo miró supo que no debía subestimarla, ¿una humana tonta? Sí, ¿pero débil? Esa pregunta tardó más en su cabeza. No dijo nada al respeto, le dio la espalda y continuó con su camino.

* * *

Rin siempre cuenta los días que está con esa humana… ¿Cincuenta y cuatro? ¿Cincuenta y seis? No recuerda. No es que le interese mucho, en serio, pero Rin se ha vuelto más sonriente y no ha sido tan imprudente como días pasados. Le encanta escuchar las historias de esa mujer y de su lugar misterioso, le fascina sus comidas y ni qué decir de la hora del baño o de dormir. Rin no se comportaba de ese modo con otro humano, sólo con esa muchacha de calcetas sucias y de ropas extrañas.

 _¿No sería fantástico que la señorita Kagome estuviese viajando con nosotros siempre, Señor Sesshomaru?_

Esa fue una pregunta que no pudo sacársela de la cabeza en una tarde, Rin estaba cortando flores y adornaba la montura de Ah-Un mientras que la otra humana tomaba un baño en un lago. El cabello de Rin brillaba más debido a la humedad y la corona de flores silvestres en su cabeza. Sesshomaru no contestó, pero para la niña fue suficiente y rió convencida mientras le enseñaba una flor rosada al gran demonio.

 _Yo también deseo que esté con nosotros para siempre._

* * *

Jaken no regaña tanto a la humana, sí al inicio, pero después de que ésta mujer le ofreció su propia comida extraña o purificó su cuerpo después de una pelea contra algunos insectos venenosos cambió de actitud. No la desprecia ni la ignora, no ríe con ella pero después de la cena, cuando Rin por fin duerme, ambos comparten un té y charlan un poco. Algunas veces hablan de remedios caseros contra venenos, en otras, ella cuenta historias de medicinas extrañas y cómo es el "futuro"; Jaken siempre escucha atento y no hace preguntas aunque sus ojos estén llenos de ellas.

Sesshomaru no dice nada cuando Jaken desenvuelve una manta y acobija a ambas. La mirada de su lacayo es muy similar a la de aquella anciana tuerta.

 _Esa niña es una irrespetuosa con el amo, pero tiene habilidades. Creo que sería útil tenerla más tiempo._

Es lo que escucha el demonio cuando Rin le hace las mismas preguntas a Jaken.

* * *

Sesshomaru tiene un problema, un problema que no quiere admitir: la molestia en su pecho cada vez que esa humana tiene ojos llenos de tristeza y melancolía.

La ve mirar las estrellas cuando no parece por segunda vez la luna. Es ahí cuando su melancolía la orilla a no sonreír tanto en los siguientes días, no quiere charlar ya con Jaken en las noches y Rin comienza a inquietarse. Le ha dado ropas nuevas, ropas más decentes. Ya no viste esos trozos de tela manchados de lodo, sangre y sudor, el _komon_ es de seda y de colores suaves, pero la sonrisa ya no aparece.

Él lo comprende, ella los extraña, ella _lo_ extraña. Han sido dos lunas nuevas y no hay noticias de aquellos humanos ni de ese híbrido. Dos lunas nuevas sin saber de Naraku.

Esta humana entristece a Rin y preocupa a Jaken… Y él se siente nefasto.

Cuando la luna está en todo su esplendor la voltea a ver. Esta recargada de su bolsa extraña, Rin duerme a su lado y Jaken está apoyado en el lomo de Ah-Un. Los ronquidos del demonio como de su lacayo demuestran que tan casado ha sido el viaje, pero esa humana no duerme. Al contrario, sigue mirando la luna a lo lejos con esa melancolía ya habitual.

―Ven―La muchacha voltea a verlo con duda. Ella se levanta y da dos pasos antes de mirar a Rin.―. Andando.

El camino no es tan largo, escucha los pasos torpes de la humana. Es extraño que ella no pueda ver en la oscuridad como lo hace él. Hay dos momentos en donde se detiene y debe esperar a la muchacha antes de seguir, ella castañea los dientes… Hace frío, no se detienen.

―¿A dónde vamos, Sesshomaru? Nos estamos alejando mucho―Algo que tiene en común Rin y ella es que nunca se quedan calladas. Siempre preguntan, siempre ríen, siempre hablan.―. ¡Sesshomaru te estoy hablando!―Y gritan, siempre gritan. Las ramas comenzaban a estorbar―. Sesshomaru… ¡Oye! ¡No puedes esperar!―. Esta vez, cuando alza la voz se detiene y ve al frente. Es ahí cuando Sesshomaru la mira, quiere ver el rostro de esa mujer, necesita saber si con esto ella pueda sonreír de nuevo.

El claro es lo suficientemente grande para que la luna sea hermosa en medio del cielo estrellado. La maleza está cubierta de luciérnagas, el espectáculo es bello, sencillo, alentador…

 _Ahora sonríe, sonríe como siempre lo haces…_

El rostro de aquella muchacha se ilumina y ve a su alrededor, poco a poco las comisuras de sus labios se alzan y alinean la sonrisa perfecta, con ese hoyuelo tan travieso que no puede ocultar su mejilla izquierda.

―¡Esto es hermoso! Y hay luciérnagas por todos lados―corre y toca con sus manos la maleza para alentar a las luciérnagas a salir y jugar con ella.―. ¡La luna es genial! Y las estrellas… Puedes ver el universo desde aquí.

No lo entiende del todo, no entiende la calma y la calidez en su pecho ni la lenta respiración que sale de él al verla jugar con las lucecitas vivientes.

 _¿Sabe? Es como una calidez cuando estoy con la señorita Kagome, como si mi pecho se sintiera tan grande y a la vez pequeño… Creo que es felicidad. Señor Sesshomaru, estoy feliz que la señorita Kagome esté con nosotros._

¿Felicidad? Sesshomaru frunce el ceño, ¿él? ¿Feliz porque está esa humana? La ve bailar y girar… es similar a Rin, no, es más radiante que Rin…

Resopla y gira su cabeza. En verdad tiene un problema, un problema muy grande…

 _Viaja con nosotros…Para siempre._

―¿Verdad que no se ve así de bello en mi época? Debería traer mi cámara la próxima vez…―El gran demonio voltea a verla. Ella sigue al frente, no mira a quien le habla, está embelesada con la luna―. Oye Inuyasha…―Esta vez cuando gira la magia se rompe. Su rostro cambia y se tapa la boca, apenada. Sesshomaru se inmuta, si siente algo no lo demuestra… no, no le interesa. Quiere negarse a _sentir_ algo… algo que se rompe dentro de él.

La sonrisa se opaca. La humana baja la vista y vuelve alzarla, esta vez con decisión.

―Los traeremos de regreso. A todos.―Su sonrisa es diferente, es cálida, irradia confianza, fuerza, voluntad, esperanza. ¿Qué es aquello que la motiva? Esa humana tan tonta pero fuerte es capaz de desarmar a todo ser vivo. Educa a Rin y la ve crecer, crea lazos con Jaken, ayuda al prójimo, contagia la felicidad. No puede negarlo, no ahora: comprende a su hermano y la necesidad de salvar a esta muchacha. Es diferente y tan necesaria en todos los sentidos...―. ¿Verdad?―El temor se filtra en esas palabras. Hasta ahora no había escuchado vulnerabilidad por parte de ella ¿Debería decirle que no dude por cosas estúpidas? Ha demostrado fuerza, ¿por qué flaquear ahora?―. ¿Sesshomaru?―Esta vez la voz busca ayuda busca consuelo.

Los humanos necesitan tanto de la aprobación de otros para tener fe.

Que idiota, que idiotas… Él quiere ser un idiota en este momento.

―Podrás hacerlo. Si así lo deseas.

Por primera vez esa niña le muestra la más grande y sincera sonrisa de todas. Una creada especialmente para _él_. Asiente y mira la luna de nuevo.

Sesshomaru no aparta la vista, no lo intenta, se aferra y quiere grabar en su memoria aquella sonrisa, aquella silueta, aquella mujer…

Sesshomaru tiene un problema, uno que acaba de reconocer: la mujer que está en frente de él se ha convertido en algo importante, tanto, que luchará y liberará a la persona que ella ama con todo su corazón…

A su medio hermano.

 _Viaja con nosotros…Para siempre…_

Guarda esa petición. No es necesaria, no debe engañarse… Ella volverá con el híbrido y él sólo guardará en su memoria la sonrisa, la calidez, la sensación de plenitud y también de felicidad.

* * *

 **Nota** Es mi primera vez que escribo un Sesshomaru/Kagome. En verdad fue un reto porque no escribo mucho de Sesshomaru... Creo que necesitaba un contexto para juntar a estos dos porque no me los imaginaba de otra forma. Creo que el amor unilateral tiene sentido en esta situación. Tanto en el manga como en la serie se ha demostrado que Kagome ha tenido un fiel amor hacia Inuyasha, creo que es convincente el que si debe enamorarse de otra persona debe pasar mucho pero muuuchoo tiempo para tener una afinidad mayor.

Me gustó cómo quedó, espero que también a ustedes y espero sus opiniones... ¿habrá continuación? No lo sé, todo depende de la musa y de mi tiempo :)

Saludos


End file.
